Minea
- Animation= }} |-|Sleepwear= |-|Disguise= | caption = | alias = Ynang Reyna (Queen Mother) | gender = Female | race = Diwata | ethnicity = | kingdom = Lireo | position = Queen of Lireo | affiliation = Sang'gre | status = Deceased | fightingstyle = Sword fighting | weapon = Laya (sword) Air Gem Water Gem Earth Gem Fire Gem | powers = | actor = Janice Hung (Minea in disguise) | debut = Episode 1; Chapter 0 | death = Episode 16; Chapter 19 | final = Episode 16; Chapter 19 }} 'Hara of Lireo'Minea is a canon spelling, per Episode 15, Chapter 19 and Question of the Day Episode 59 was the fourth queen mother ("Ynang Reyna") of the kingdom of Lireo, and the mother of the four Sang'gres destined to be the keepers of the four elemental gems of the world of Encantadia. Appearance Minea's formal clothes is colored gold with maroon lining. She wears her crown only on important occasions. Her sleeping cloth is gold with light blue lining. Her battle armor is gold-and-blue, with a red cape. Personality Minea is a dutiful and disciplined person, a trait required in the Queens of Lireo, who were forbidden to marry. Though she loved the Sapiryan prince Raquim, she did not accompany him to the human world as she was bound to her duties as queen. However, Minea occasionally visited him and her daughter Amihan under the guise of a bird. Though generally benevolent and compassionate, Minea could be pushed to the heights of violence, as when Adhara made her kill her own sister and when Hagorn attempted to kill her daughter. Otherwise, Minea always resorted to peaceful means to solve unfortunate situations. History Queen of Lireo Minea was the elder daughter of Esmeralda, princess of Lireo and daughter of Demetria, Queen of Lireo. She had a younger sister, Amihan. At some point before Minea was born, Esmeralda left the royal court. The fact that Esmeralda had daughters was unknown in Lireo, so Adhara, Demetria's niece and Minea's cousin, thought that she would become queen. In her younger days, Minea dated Prince Raquim of Sapiro, but was later betrothed to Prince Hagorn of Hathoria after which she conceived Pirena. With no other alternative, Minea opted to become the next queen of Lireo instead because the queen may never marry. This however, cost her the freedom to be with Raquim either. Despite being denied of marriage, Minea, through Raquim, conceived her second daughter, Amihan, named after the monarch's late sister. When Cassiopea cleaved the Mother Gem, she gave Minea, in her capacity as Queen of Lireo, the Air Gem. Minea unwittingly killed her sister, Amihan, due to the machinations of Adhara. For this, she took Adhara's breath through the Air Gem and banished her to the Balaak. Conflict with Hathoria War broke out as Hathoria began attacking the other kingdoms. Minea welcomed the fleeing Adamyans with open arms. She later sided with the kingdom of Sapiro during the war with Hathoria, which was a political decision calculated to halt the Hathor advance. She gave birth to a daughter, whom she named Amihan, after her sister, as King Arvak of Hathoria died. Pirena became jealous of Amihan, but Minea reassured her that she loved them both equally. When Pirena wonders who her father is, Minea refuses to name him, saying that he is already dead. In Balaak, Arde promised Adhara that she would live again once Minea died. Prince Raquim acquired the three gems during the course of the war, and entrusted them to Minea. He subsequently sojourned in the queen's court, since the demise of his cousin King Armeo, Armeo's wife, and the believed demise of their son and heir Prince Ybrahim. With all four gems in her possession, Minea became the most powerful Encantada in Encantadia. She was the second person and Queen of Lireo to be so, after Cassiopea. Key of Asnamon Following the failed assassination attempt on her daughter Amihan, Minea confronts Hagorn. When Hagorn refused to promise not to hurt anybody anymore, she used the four gems to curse the Hathors and destroy the palace of Hathoria. Per the goddess Ether, Hagorn's acquired enhanced powers, prompting Cassiopea] to telepathically tell Minea to take Amihan with her to the human world. Despite Raquim's begging, Minea remained in Encantadia as she could not leave her constituents. While it would have been easier to kill Hagorn, Minea refused to do so, since she hopes that he will be good again, for he had been a good man once. Minea later bore two daughters, Alena and Danaya, by Enuo. Minea would send birds to watch over her Amihan, sometimes going to the human world herself in the guise of a bird. Through one of these trips, Gurna discovers where she keeps the key of Asnamon. When the key was lost, she suspects that the portal to the human world had been opened. She sends Aquil and Muros to help Raquim and Amihan. Through a dream, Minea warns her daughter of the danger. With their mission accomplished, Hagorn orders Gurna to return the key to Minea. Return of Amihan Minea welcomes Amihan back to Lireo and introduces her to her other daughters: Pirena, Alena and Danaya. Minea has to talk to Pirena again to make her accept Amihan. When Minea overheard that Amihan wanted to be queen so she could avenge her father, she tells her that an Encantada's greatest power is her heart, not her sword. She extracts a promise from Amihan never to hold a sword. She changed her mind after the Hathors almost kidnapped her daughters, realizing that they must be able to defend themselves. At some point she gave Pirena the sword Alab, a Hathor sword gifted to Minea at a time when the Hathors were still their allies. The Contest for the Succession Minea receives a sign that it is time for her to abdicate, so she prepares a contest that will determine the succession to the throne. Though she loves all her daughters equally, she thinks that Pirena's father, Hagorn, would be a malevolent influence if Pirena succeeds to the throne. She therefore expressed her wish that one of Amihan, Alena or Danaya be her successor. Pirena only heard the last part, and she was offended. During the contest for the succession to the throne, she disguised herself as an unknown warrior whom the Sang'gres must contend with to get the key to Encantadia's power. She defeats Alena and Danaya, but refrains from hurting her daughters, which made Amihan wonder if they knew her. Amihan's suspicions were confirmed when she rescues her as she fell from the wall of the Palace of Lireo. When they returned, Pirena snatches the key in her necklace. Before the court, Minea congratulates Pirena, but tells her that the key she had taken is not the key Imaw referred to. For the key to Encantadia's power are the elemental gems, and its keeper, currently the queen, herself. Since only Amihan was able to identify her, she declares Amihan victorious, and the new queen. Pirena disbelieves her, remembering what she had heard about Minea's preference for her sisters to be queen. She challenges her mother in a duel, which she is bound to accept. Knowing that she cannot harm her daughter, Minea abruptly declares their fight ended, but her daughters had to intervene to save her from Pirena's attack. Queen Mother of Lireo Aquil advised Minea to reveal Pirena's paternity. Minea thought that the truth would hurt Pirena, so she chooses to keep it. Minea prayed to Emre for Pirena's enlightenment. After Pirena stole the Fire Gem, Minea decided to distribute the remaining gems amongst her daughters, to better secure them from falling into enemy hands. Danaya was given the Earth Gem, Alena got the Water Gem, and Amihan obtained the Air Gem and the crown of Lireo. She declares that Amihan will rule not only Lireo, but also Sapiro and Adamya. Whether she meant this in a de facto, titular or de jure capacity is unknown. Before the war with the Hathors, brought about by Pirena's rebellion, Minea extracts a promise from Amihan that she will not hurt Pirena. During the battle, she speaks with Pirena telepathically, attempting to convince her to return to them. Pirena demanded the queenship, which Minea could not grant. When Amihan returned from the war injured, Minea thought that it is time for her royal daughter to have an heir. She ordered priestesses to pray for Emre's help in finding a suitable father for the future heir of Lireo. When Amihan awoke, she tells her mother that she was unworthy of the crown, given the injury she sustained. Minea tells her that it made her all the more worthy, for she acquired it through her bravery, in the course of keeping her promise to keep Pirena unharmed. Minea was glad when Emre answered her prayer, and tells the curious Danaya that the queen will meet her mate in a dream. Death With her reign as queen ended, Minea was warned by Cassiopea that her death was imminent. When word reached her that Alena is dating a lowlife thief, Minea betrothed her to Hitano, much to Alena's grief. Minea writes a letter for Pirena. She orders Ades, her chief dama, to give it to Pirena in case something happens to her. While visiting Amihan, who was about to give birth, Asval shoots her at the back, killing her. Amihan pursues Asval, but he escapes when she felt the pangs of childbirth. All Lireo grieve at the queen mother's death. It is revealed that Asval hoped that Minea's death would break the Sang'gres' relationship, weakening them and making it easy for him to acquire the elemental gems. With Minea's death, Arde revives Adhara. Ades was about to deliver Minea's letter to Pirena when Gurna took the task for herself. Gurna did not deliver the letter, but she informs the Hathors that Minea had died. Hagorn disbelieved at first, cursing Gurna for it. Pirena wept for her mother. Blue butterflies took Minea's body to Devas. Devas After many years, it was implied Minea and Raquim are together at Devas where they also welcomed Amihan upon her death. She tasked Ades to deliver a letter to Cassiopea but this did not happen. Minea is later seen being dragged by Ether's minions upon the orders of Keros and Ether.Episode 199 teaser. Abilities Powers *Transformation: Minea visited Amihan in the human world as a beautiful bird. *Dreams: Minea warned Amihan of a possible danger through a dream. *Flight: Minea can fly; she saved Amihan as she fell in the air. *Telepathy: Minea spoke to Pirena during the war, across a vast distance. Other skills Minea is an expert in hand-to-hand combat, able to defeat all her four daughters in the contest for the succession to the throne. Weaponry Minea wields her sword called Laya. Relatives Trivia *Janice Hung, who portrayed Minea's disguised form in the contest of the Sang'gres, later portrays Bathaluman Ether in combat form. **Janice Hung actually used her natural voice when playing Minea's disguised form.Episode 10 *Marian Rivera is confirmed to return in this series as Minea, alongside Dingdong Dantes as Raquim.24 Oras: Marian Rivera at Dingdong Dantes, magbabalik sa Encantadia (YouTube) References Category:Diwata Category:Sang'gre Category:Queen of Lireo Category:Characters Category:Special participation